<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harpy gets bitten by a vampire and likes it more than he should by ApocalypseOnlooker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281276">Harpy gets bitten by a vampire and likes it more than he should</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseOnlooker/pseuds/ApocalypseOnlooker'>ApocalypseOnlooker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Jericho likes teasing the awkward bird, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Voyeurism, harpy didn't know being bitten was something he liked and now he's horny af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseOnlooker/pseuds/ApocalypseOnlooker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to do WHAT?!” Was Harpy’s almost comical squawk of outrage after hearing the Reaper’s command. Upon being summoned to the throne room, he had expected some mundane task to be thrown his way, not this!</p>
<p>“Are you deaf? I want you to allow that vampire we captured to feed from you.” Gluttony purred in response from his perch on the throne. The lanky sin was stretched out casually with one hand resting on the arm of the structure, the other petting through the hair of his pet demon by his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harpy gets bitten by a vampire and likes it more than he should</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic takes place in the same zombie apocalypse AU as the origin fic I wrote for Eight a while ago, just in a different place in the wasteland. For reference, Harpy tried to get the Reaper to kill his father, but ended up being tricked into becoming a servant instead thanks to the Reaper stealing his true name to control him after getting Harpy drunk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to do WHAT?!” Was Harpy’s almost comical squawk of outrage after hearing the Reaper’s command. Upon being summoned to the throne room, he had expected some mundane task to be thrown his way, not this!</p>
<p>“Are you deaf? I want you to allow that vampire we captured to feed from you.” Gluttony purred in response from his perch on the throne. The lanky sin was stretched out casually with one hand resting on the arm of the structure, the other petting through the hair of his pet demon by his feet. Little Rin was still chewing on her favorite bone from her last meal, paying no mind to the distressed spirit before them. Though relaxed in posture, those piercing amber eyes of Gluttony’s couldn’t help but remind Harpy of a coiled snake, ready to strike at any moment. Harpy opened his mouth to argue, but Gluttony merely held up a hand to silence him, cutting him off with another statement. </p>
<p>“Need I remind you that you were caught attempting to fly out of the compound last night, Harpy? Think of this as your...punishment. Perhaps next time you’ll think twice before you try to fly the coop.” Gluttony added with a smirk as he watched Harpy shift uncomfortably as his true name was spoken, no doubt feeling the tight bindings that had been fixed on his folded wings after his escape attempt more clearly. Obviously, the sin was very much enjoying how unpleasant the situation was for the spirit. A wave of his hand was the signal to have Harpy taken away.</p>
<p>The spirit glared toward Gluttony with pinned back ears, but said nothing as he felt one of the sin’s deathhand soldiers grab his arms, pulling him back and leading him out of the throne room. Plans of fighting off the starving vampire ran through his head- such a lowly creature could not be allowed to drink from his veins for the sake of his pride. As they exited the doorway however, he heard Gluttony call out with a statement that had fear creeping back into his chest.</p>
<p>“If you try to avoid getting bitten; I’ll know, little bird. We’ll be checking that neck of yours for the bite~” Hopeless then...Harpy shuddered, preparing for the indignities to come.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A sharp pain wrenched Harpy rudely out of his thoughts. The walk across the settlement had been longer than expected, as the sun had set and he had time to zone out. Harpy hissed as the deathhand holding his arms twisted them a little too far as he led the spirit through the halls toward the prison block. Of course the bloody fish demon would enjoy hurting him.</p>
<p>“What’s got you so tense, birdy? Getting bit ain’t so bad you know. It actually feels kinda good.” Kampos teased  as he pushed Harpy forward. Easy for him to say. Kampos had hooked up with the vampire and been fed on without knowing it before the creature was captured and blood-starved. In that context, of course it would have felt good to the freak. Kampos had been an annoyance to Harpy since day one- Gluttony learning his true name had just made things worse as Kampos had grown bolder with his jabs, even if he was not permitted to use the name in any commands.</p>
<p>“Just shut up, would you? Hearing you run your mouth is worse than the prospect of being food.” Harpy snapped and bristled, hoping this would get Kampos to stop talking so he could be left with blessed silence for once. As usual, he was wrong.</p>
<p>“Oooo, grumpy. I was just trying to help ya feel better about the whole thing. No need to be rude, Harp’.” Kampos let the sarcasm in his voice drip through his words with a sharp grin, twisting Harpy’s arm further as he spat the irksome nickname he had taken to calling Harpy. It was all he could do not to screech as he heard his elbow creak from the pressure Kampos was putting on it, gritting his teeth and dreaming of all the ways he would eviscerate the demon if he were allowed such privileges. He forced himself to stay silent, after all he refused to give Kampos the satisfaction of knowing he had caused such discomfort. </p>
<p>The pair were nearing the prison block now and thankfully Kampos lessened the pressure on his arm; the stench of old blood and  filth became rank in Harpy’s nose and left his stomach turning. Not for the first time he was wishing his sense of smell was not so strong. Damn spirit genes. They rounded the corner and Harpy was led straight to the torture chambers, the smell of decay and blood only becoming stronger here. The door that Harpy knew to hold back the captive vampire stood ominously at the other end of the chamber, and as expected it had his feathers standing on end with dread.</p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t my favorite troublemaker.” Called a voice in a familiar southern drawl, Harpy became aware of the sound of footsteps approaching behind them. A traitorous, excited pang spread through his chest. Turning his head, he was able to watch as the smug form of Jericho came into view, and walked around Kampos to address Harpy face to face. “Couldn’t help but end up with me again, eh? If I didn’t know any better, I would think you miss me.” Jericho teased with a glint in his amber eyes, grabbing Harpy by the chin to catch his full attention.</p>
<p>Harpy growled and wrenched his head away from Jericho’s grip and directed his gaze away from the cheeky expression that was already forming on the human’s face, ignoring the heat rising in his own cheeks from his accusations.</p>
<p>“Don’t flatter yourself. You really think I would choose to be in this dreadful hovel? The stench alone is making me sick.” Harpy spat the response as if it were venom, his ears pinned against his head as he puffed his feathers in an unconscious attempt to make himself look bigger. Bloody instincts. There was a pause that let the insult hang in the air, then Jericho started laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s rich. You spoil me with your jokes, Darlin’.” Jericho smirked as his laughter faded, and with a look toward Kampos, he dismissed the fish demon, who let go, finally. As his arms were released, Harpy stretched, enjoying what momentary relief the action brought him. It did not last long however as Jericho grabbed the collar of his outer shirt unexpectedly and pulled on the high-collared garment hard enough for the first couple buttons to rip off, exposing his slate colored throat with the casual display of strength that did nothing to help the heat in his cheeks. Nevertheless, Harpy quickly attempted to cover his exposed skin with a disgruntled caw but was stopped as his wrists were grabbed, Jericho bringing his hands down to his sides. If he had really wanted to, Harpy could have flung the human across the room...but he didn’t.</p>
<p>“The Reaper sent word ahead what he wanted your punishment to be, no sense in giving Vincent something he has to bite through, eh? He’s gotta be hungry by now.” Having any amount of his skin uncovered was a deplorable sensation, and having Jericho this close while being so frank about Harpy being fed on was humiliating...though Harpy found it oddly tantalizing having the human’s tanned skin against his own.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to throw me in, just get it over with.” Harpy gritted his teeth again, talons clenching into fists where they were held at his sides. Jericho had been given permission to use his name by Gluttony, they had the power to command him as the Reaper did- why didn’t he just use it already?</p>
<p>“Hmmm. More fun to draw things out. You’re cute when you’re nervous, ya know?” Jericho finally let go of his wrists, stepping behind him and holding the binding that held his wings in place to guide him forward toward the door to Vincent’s cell. Only then did he speak his name. “Alright Harpy. Once I shut you in, you ain’t gonna try to fight our vampire friend, neither are you gonna harm him in any way. You’ll let Vincent feed until he lets go on his own- Reaper wants to see how much of that spirit blood he can stomach after being hungry for so long.” Jericho listed off casually, and Harpy felt his gut tighten as the commands set in place like phantom shackles. Jericho unlocked the door and opened it with one hand- unexpectedly pressing a teasing kiss to Harpy’s jaw that caught him off guard, stubble scraping against Harpy’s smooth skin.</p>
<p>“I’ll patch you up after he’s done, Doll. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna leave you hurtin’. If you’re good I might even give you a reward.” The last comment was spoken with a tender purr different from the frankness of his past words that was enough for Harpy to only stammer part way through his comeback. Distracted momentarily from the current situation, Harpy gave a wide eyed glace in Jericho’s direction. Before the spirit could gather his thoughts and finish his sentence however, he was shoved forward into the cell and the door was closed with a heavy click behind him. “Good luck, Darlin’.~”</p>
<p>Harpy’s eyes took a brief moment to adjust to the darkness of the cell, and when they did he was met with a most unpleasant sight. Across the room from Harpy slumped against the stone and loosely chained to the wall by a collar around his neck was Vincent. The vampire was looking awful compared to the last time Harpy had seen him- his cheeks were sunken with circles under his eyes so dark they looked like bruises. The ground around Vincent was scattered with the drained husks of carcasses left from the rats that had been thrown into the cell for him to feed from, undoubtedly the source of the decay Harpy had been smelling. Vincent’s good eye was open and had a glaze to it that made his gaze look hauntingly empty. Terrifyingly, this gaze was now fixed directly on Harpy. </p>
<p>Harpy’s traitorous heart pounded in his chest in dread of being locked in a room with such a creature, no doubt the sound of rushing blood was amplified in the vampire’s ears. Harpy barely had a moment to process the scene before him as Vincent leapt from his crumpled position as quick as lightning with a roar- catching Harpy with his shoulder in the midsection hard enough to knock the wind out of the spirit and send him tumbling back against the wall of the cell.</p>
<p>Harpy landed with a shriek that was cut short when his head struck the stone wall, stunning him momentarily with a hiss of pain. Vincent’s full weight was on him now as the vampire pinned Harpy with a knee on his ribs and hands on his shoulders. Being much smaller than the spirit did not stop him in his hunger it would seem. Not that being unable to fight back did Harpy any favors. The spirit managed to get a clawed hand against Vincent’s waist in an attempt to push him off, before the effects of the commands kicked in and he was frozen in place, biting back a distressed whine when the vampire bent quickly to find his target on the left side of Harpy's exposed throat.</p>
<p>Harpy barely had a moment to breathe before he felt Vincent’s lips against his skin and an agonising crunch sounded far too close to his ear. Harpy cried out, shrieking in pain with his entire body going as tense as steel. Vincent had sunk his fangs deep into Harpy’s neck- far enough that Harpy could feel the vampire’s gums against his flesh. The enamelled points tore into his neck with a white hot agony that had him shaking with the effort it took to fight against the command that held him still. Kampos was going to get a fist through his stupid cheeky face- ‘if feels good’ my ass! Almost as quickly as Vincent had sunk his cursed fangs into Harpy’s neck, he started to drink with deep pulls and- oh. Oh. That was different. </p>
<p>The piercing pain began to wane; replaced by an odd, warm sensation with a sharp edge to it that spread down Harpy’s neck and settled almost pleasantly in the pit of his stomach. The vampire’s venom. Of course. He bit back half of a startled moan that threatened to bubble out and snapped his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the unpleasant part of the experience. There was no denying that his traitorous body was responding to the bite, and he felt his muscles start to go lax as Vincent continued to feed with greedy swallows. Harpy was barely feeling more than an unpleasant pressure against his throat now, overridden by the warm throb that drew a desperate, shrill sound from his lips and sent delicious tingles to all the right places. His resolve was weakening until he was no longer making an attempt to push Vincent away with the hand on his waist, rather just holding onto him now as he rode out the creature’s hunger, talons just barely digging into Vincent’s skin through his ragged shirt.</p>
<p>Harpy’s mouth fell open as shallow gasps escaped between the harsh panting of his breath and he squirmed beneath Vincent’s weight. The familiar pulling sensation of his cock threatening to emerge from his sheath had him tightly clenching his thighs together, but the motion only put pressure against the sensitive skin and made the spirit aware of just how wet he had gotten. In the back of his mind; he was vaguely aware of Jericho’s gaze through the tiny window in the door, but the rest of his higher thinking had been reduced to the consistency of pumpkin goop. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he had a witness to such a humiliating experience, lost in the sensation his fucked up brain had conjured up from being fed from with his eyes still shut tight. This was supposed to hurt, it was meant to be torture- why did it feel good?!</p>
<p>An animalistic growl from Vincent on a particularly deep swallow sent shivers down Harpy’s spine had the spirit bucking involuntarily as a moan rose in pitch in his throat. Above him, he heard a pleased hum that cut through the haze in his mind from Jericho with a noticeable husky edge as he undoubtedly watched Harpy’s resolve crumble to pieces.</p>
<p>“Damn, Sugar...such a cute look on your face right now. Just one bite is enough to get you moanin’ like a whore?” Jericho’s deep rumble cut Harpy to his core, and the comment made him shudder. Shame at the state he had sunk to was rising in a way that he craved. A lightheaded feeling crept into his skull...how much had Vincent drunk by now? Harpy needed more than just the fangs in his flesh- hands on his hips, a touch- something. </p>
<p>As the thought rose in Harpy’s mind- Vincent finally let go. The vampire drew back from the wound he had created with red gore dripping from his fangs down his chin, panting for air. At the same moment, Harpy’s claws twitched and he felt the effect of the commands Jericho had given slip away. Suddenly in control once more, he twisted and got one of his feet against Vincent’s chest, kicking the smaller man off with a swift blow that allowed him to scramble away from the now (hopefully) sated vampire. Thankfully, Jericho had already wretched the door open as he jumped back, allowing Harpy to tumble out of the cell to a wobbly heap on the floor with an undignified squawk as the cell door was locked once more.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey. You’re alright now Sugar. You did so well. Come on, let’s get you off the floor.” Jericho hummed soothingly as he helped Harpy up. His legs were wobbly beneath him, but he managed to walk to the workbench with Jericho’s help, talons clicking against the floorboards. Once settled, Harpy was suddenly aware of the blood still running down his neck from the bite and reached to stem the flow- though he didn’t have to worry about the wound for long as Jericho moved his talons out of the way and carefully wiped away the gore with a clean cloth. Whatever was on the cloth stung enough to make him hiss, but he stayed still and let the human clean his bite. </p>
<p>“There...he took quite a bit of blood from you, eh? I reckon he bit down a lot harder than he needed to.” Jericho commented as he tossed the scarlet stained cloth into the trash beside the bench, grabbing a gauze pad and bandage from the open kit beside Harpy to dress the open wound. Harpy’s claws gripped the edge of the bench as Jericho put gentle pressure on the bite, baring his teeth. He still felt lightheaded and woozy, but Harpy had gotten enough breath back in him to snap it at the obvious statement.</p>
<p>“Yes...no shit he bit hard. If that creature had closed his jaws further I would be missing a good chunk of my neck.” Harpy growled, avoiding making eye contact as the bandage was fixed in place. Jericho’s feather-light touches with calloused fingers against his skin felt electric to his sensitive nerves, a warm contrast against his usual icy cold. It was all Harpy could focus on at the moment.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you seemed to mind him bitin’ hard though, you were all but grinding on the guy as he was eatin’, Doll.” Jericho smirked at the agast look Harpy gave him at the comment. “Don’t gimme that look, be honest. It felt pretty damn good, huh?”</p>
<p>Harpy’s denial died in his throat as Jericho traced his thumb down from Harpy’s ribs down to the jut of his hip through his shirts, holding his waist with that warm grip. The tender touches felt amazing after the violence of the feeding, and Harpy leaned into the contact with a barely audible sigh. It took just a heartbeat before he admitted the truth.</p>
<p>“I...Yes...It hurt, but it. It felt good- ah!” He inhaled sharply as he felt Jericho’s other hand resting on his thigh, sliding barely upward. “Very good.”</p>
<p>“Good boy. No point in lyin’ if it’ll keep a good feeling away.” Jericho hummed at the tremble he got in response to the simple praise, leaning in closer and tilting Harpy’s chin so the two men were face to face. At this distance, Harpy could see that the human’s pupils had dilated in arousal, like pools of black ringed with dark honey- a realization that sent a thrill down Harpy’s spine. “You’re such a pretty thing...I’d love to make you feel good too if you’d let me. What do you say, Doll?” Jericho added with a crooked grin that normally would have had Harpy rolling his eyes. However, this was far from what Harpy would consider normal. He was perched on a workbench with a bite taken out of his neck, turned on with an admittedly attractive human inches away who was offering to give him release for the gods sake. Hell yes he was going to reap the benefits of this outlandish situation. </p>
<p>“I...Yes. I would like that. You had better not make me regret this, human.” He sharpened his uncharacteristic response with the open ended threat, reveling in the pleased look he got from Jericho in response to his consent.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it. After all, I did say I’d give you a reward if you were good, didn’t I?” Jericho purred, and promptly took the moment to capture Harpy’s lips in a kiss, tugging the spirit closer by his ruined shirt collar. Harpy all but melted against him. </p>
<p>If feather light touches had felt good moments before, having Jericho’s hands on his skin in earnest was fucking incredible. The human moved from Harpy’s lips to press a kiss to his jaw, working his way down to the side of his neck with small nips and kisses- mouthing at the exposed skin just above the fresh bandage. Harpy bared his neck to Jericho to allow more contact; an action that earned him a low, appreciative groan from the human that sent blood rushing south. Jericho switched sides, and unexpectedly from the teasing nips to bite down hard at the juncture of his shoulder. Thankfully, he had bitten on the opposite side of Harpy’s neck from the wound, and Jericho’s blunt teeth did not break the skin. The bite just sent lovely bittersweet pangs through his nerves. </p>
<p>Harpy’s hands slid to Jericho’s shoulders- appreciating the firm muscle he found there before sliding down his chest to settle on his waist, being extremely careful with the sharp claws as not to harm him. It wasn’t until he felt Jericho experimentally grind against him and felt the press of the human’s erection through the cloth separating them against his own emerging cock that Harpy noticed his legs had fallen open, and Jericho had gotten quite comfortable between them. The realization caught his breath in his throat.</p>
<p>No, never mind. Fuck it, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Harpy squeaked a bit as Jericho pulled him closer to the edge of the workbench with hands that had slipped down to his ass. An amused chuckle from Jericho at the squeak was immediately curbed by Harpy kicking him swiftly in the thigh with his heel, paired with a rather grumpy expression.</p>
<p>“Easy, Sugar. You’re making some cute noises, that’s all.” Jericho mused as his hands wandered to Harpy’s belt, undoing the buckle and sliding up under the hem of his previously tucked shirt across ash colored skin. Harpy’s breath was coming heavy now, rolling his hips to meet Jericho’s with each movement. “So good for me.~”</p>
<p>Harpy keened at the praise, loving the attention focused on him. Each movement against Jericho was added to the stimulation he craved, and it wasn’t long before his arousal had his length unsheathed fully, trapped against his abdomen by the fabric of his pants and Jericho’s hips. As nice as it was, the wandering hands and rutting was getting him nowhere new, aside from dangerously close to ruining his trousers. Mildly frustrated, he brought a hand up to Jericho’s jaw, weaving the fingers of his other hand through the human’s ebony hair and pulling him into a kiss that was just on the other side of harsh. He worried the delicate skin of Jericho’s lips with his teeth, groaning deep in his throat as Jericho reciprocated the kiss with equal gusto. Harpy continued the kiss until he was sure he had caught Jericho’s full attention- breaking for air moments later and panting, fixing him with a lust filled stare.</p>
<p>“If you don’t cut to the chase and fuck me, I’ll get up and find someone who can do the job better.” Harpy growled, hooking his legs around Jericho’s hips. The action did not communicate that he was intending on actually doing so despite the frustration. In the wastelands, there was little time for such teasing before sex, and none of his past partners had kept him waiting so long. Jericho only chuckled, seeming amused at how bratty Harpy was turning out to be when he got wound up, though he took the empty threat in stride and slipped a hand down the front of his pants to directly rub Harpy’s cock- leaving the spirit gasping.</p>
<p>“I don’t see you going anywhere with a problem like this, I’ll get to it when I’m good and ready..” Jericho teased, removing his hand and seperating from the spirit. The confused and frustrated sound Harpy made was short-lived, as Jericho patted Harpy’s thigh where it was still hooked around his hips. “Kinda need to get the pants out of the way though if you’re that insistent on what you want, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Ah...Very well.” Mildly embarrassed that the thought had not crossed his mind in his desperation, Harpy felt his cheeks flush red. He brought his legs back down to allow Jericho space to move, and set to work freeing himself from the offending garments. Due to his dislike of having excess exposed skin, he had to remove a few layers before he could give Jericho the access he needed. Finally, his lower garments fell to the ground with a soft thump, and Harpy’s face flushed a deeper red. He shivered when he felt the cool air against his erection and the slick that had gathered on his inner thighs, feeling Jericho’s eyes on him like a physical touch. Regaining his resolve, he puffed up his feathers and placed his hands back on Jericho’s shoulders. “There, now get back to it. And cease your teasing.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. No need to rush. I promise, no more teasing.” Jericho surrendered, and thankfully put his hands back to work. His warm palm encircled Harpy’s cock and he set a pace of stroking the silky skin firmly. Finally he got the sensation he was craving. Harpy bit his lip and held Jericho’s shoulders tighter to anchor himself. The human trailed the rough pads of his free hands fingertips through the black feathers between his legs, seeking the source beneath his cock of the slick dripping down his thighs. Harpy sobbed out a desperate moan that had his eyes fluttering shut as Jericho’s fingers found his slit, rubbing circles against the slick skin for only a moment before they slid inside effortlessly. Harpy’s hungry walls practically swallowed the digits up to the knuckles with a lewd wet sound that had him flushing furiously and bucking, especially when Jericho’s curled his fingers just right inside him.</p>
<p>Harpy didn’t care how desperate or pathetic he looked trying to fuck himself with Jericho’s fingers, it felt amazing after being empty for so long. Jericho pulled back and shifted between his thighs, and Harpy opened his eyes in confusion just in time to see Jericho on his knees as he licked a thick stripe up the underside of Harpy’s cock. Harpy trilled sharply and threw his head back, claws tangling in Jericho’s hair as the man proceeded to move lower to lavish the wet folds he had sunk his fingers into with attention.</p>
<p>Harpy was nearly hyperventilating as Jericho continued to stroke his cock and hummed against his sensitive slit, licking and sucking while still carefully working his digits. This continued on until he felt the familiar coil of warmth build in his gut; with Harpy being so worked up, it was a wonder he had been able to last so long in the first place. Jericho began pumping his fingers faster as he felt Harpy begin to tense under his touch until finally with a crook of his fingers against just the right spot, Harpy came hard. The spirit cried out louder than he had meant to and dug his talons into the bench beneath him hard enough to splinter the wood as his hips jerked, riding out the waves of pleasure until his climax subsided and Harpy was left a quivering mess against the bench, pulses of his cum making a pearly mess across his belly.</p>
<p>Jericho slowed the ministrations of his tongue and his fingers as Harpy came before removing them, pressing a kiss to the spirit’s inner thigh and relishing in the overstimulated whine Harpy let out upon feeling empty. Jericho stood once more and moved up to capture Harpy in another heavy kiss, which he happily reciprocated. Harpy shivered and trilled into Jericho’s mouth when he tasted himself on the human’s tongue with a fresh pulse of arousal deep in his core. One of Jericho’s hands shifted to rest upon Harp’s slim hip, the other leaving his skin altogether. Harpy was barely given a moment to catch his breath before the sound of a zipper caught his attention and the blunt head of Jericho’s cock pressed against his soaked slit, rubbing through the slick. Harpy’s breath caught once more in his throat.</p>
<p>“My turn, Darlin’. I’ve gotta feel that dripping cunt of yours for myself~” Jericho’s eyes had a mischievous glint to them and he smirked at Harpy’s needy whine at the contact. A pleased growl rumbled in Jericho’s chest as he pressed in, slowly at first and reveling in the pleased gasp Harpy let out. Thanks to the treatment moments before, there had been no resistance at all as he took in Jericho’s (admittedly impressive) length. Jericho had let Harpy take in the first few inches leisurely- before flashing a mischievous smirk and sinking more than halfway into the spirit in one harsh thrust. </p>
<p>Harpy cried out- a pained, ecstatic sound followed by a series of small, wrung out moans. It felt so thick and warm and huge inside him as Jericho paused for just a heartbeat to let Harpy adjust to the sudden intrusion before he began rocking his hips. Harpy let out a breathy trill, draping his arms around Jericho’s shoulders in an attempt to hold him closer, digging his claws lightly into Jericho’s skin and mouthing desperately at the man’s throat. The stretch burned, but not enough to kill the pleasant haze now fogging up Harpy’s brain. When Harpy managed to speak, his voice was punctuated by breathy hitches heavy with want.</p>
<p>“Fuck- hhhn!~ Jericho. More, please. More.” Harpy hated the sound of his own voice as he begged, but the low groan he got from Jericho when he moaned his name made it worth it.</p>
<p>“Of course, since you asked so nicely. You feel so good, Sugar.~” Jericho gently brushed a stray feather out of Harpy’s face, eyes half lidded. He pulled almost all the way back, then plunged into him deeply until his hips were pressed firmly against Harpy’s pelvis, fully seated within his dripping slit. So full. Only then did he begin to thrust in earnest with hard, repetitive force that had Harpy gasping. Harpy wrapped his legs around Jericho’s waist, keeping him, holding him. Pleasure coiled tight in his core with each movement and he lost all thought except for yes, yes, yes. </p>
<p>Harpy gasped and whined rhythmically as he was pounded into, whispering small pleas into Jericho’s shoulder in a mantra. The constant rhythm of the harsh thrusts kept him floating in a dreamy state where nothing else mattered, just the feeling of Jericho moving against him, the burning tight curl of stimulation in his core and the sweet words that left him breathless being murmured into his ear between the human’s husky groans.</p>
<p>“If you could see how pretty you look right now, Doll~”</p>
<p>“You feel amazing”</p>
<p>“So nice and tight for me, such a good boy~”</p>
<p>“Love getting you to sing”</p>
<p>“Come for me, Harpy”</p>
<p>Harpy would have done so even without the command. The second his name was spoken he convulsed and clung to Jericho in a manner he was sure left some kind of damage from his talons, mouth open in a silent scream as he tipped over the edge with waves and waves of heat that made him tremble and squeeze around Jericho tightly. Jericho growled, his thrusts becoming desperate and forceful-  fingers digging light bruises into Harpy’s hips until he plunged deep and stayed there, panting harshly. In a distant part of his mind that wasn’t currently basking in the afterglow of his soul-shattering orgasm, Harpy was aware of warmth oozing out of him around where Jericho’s dick was still buried hilt deep in his slit. Nevertheless, he lifted his head and crushed his lips against Jericho’s, drinking in the feeling of the human’s lips against his own- his taste, his scent, enjoying the moment for what it was.</p>
<p>When the two finally parted, Jericho had a dazed, amourous expression across his face, and flashed Harpy a smirk as he sat both of them up again. He carefully pulled out and chuckled at the quiet chirping sound that Harpy made. Coming back to his senses, Harpy now noticed that at some point he had ripped Jericho’s shirt and left thin red cuts across his back. It felt like a victory, leaving a mark, that thrilled a primitive part of his mind. Letting go and closing his legs as Jericho stepped back, he hissed  in discomfort at the ache in his complaining muscles from holding such an awkward position on the bench, and, well...from the stretch he had put his slit through. Walking is going to be uncomfortable for a few days, he predicted with a huff and a red burn in his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Told ya’ I would make you feel good, didn’t I Darlin’?” Jericho commented cheekily as he cleaned himself off with a cloth from the kit next to Harpy and tucked himself back into his pants. It was a miracle the kit hadn’t been knocked onto the floor, if he was being honest. Harpy took another clean cloth and did the same- he had two orgasms worth of his own cum splattered across his abdomen, as well as Jericho’s cum and his own sticky fluids dripping into his feathers. Harpy grimaced, at least he had not been in heat during this experience so risk was minimized, but the sooner he could get properly clean again the better. These rags were a mere temporary solution. Hearing Jericho’s comment, he rolled his eyes and grabbed his discarded clothing off the floor with his toe-claws, pulling his layers back into their proper places with a click of his belt.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. I’ll admit...that was rather pleasant.”</p>
<p>“Aw, selling me short? You’re the one who was beggin’ for it.”</p>
<p>“I was NOT begging! I was...shut up.” Harpy quickly looked away, ears folded back in his denial of the observation. Jericho laughed pleasantly as Harpy’s feathers ruffled, helping the disgruntled spirit to stand before grabbing him by the chin so he could pull him in for a peck. </p>
<p>“Shutting up now. You think I could convince you to come down and see me again sometime when you’re not being punished, Sugar? Not that I mind being the one to do the punishing.” He questioned as he stroked his thumb along Harpy’s jaw. The sound Harpy made was absolutely not a purr, anyone who claimed otherwise would be wrong and a filthy liar. Harpy feigned thinking for a moment, tapping his lip with a claw before sighing.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. I did enjoy your company and the experience...aside from the feeding session of course.” Harpy flashed Jericho a rare smile, he had genuinely enjoyed his time with the human so the gesture felt appropriate. The blissful moment was quickly shattered by a rhythmic knock on the door to the chamber as Kampos cracked the door open with a smug grin plastered on his face, fins fanned out in amusement from the horrified expression that quickly replaced the short lived smile on Harpy’s face.</p>
<p>“So...y’all done in here so I can check for the bite mark, ooooor are ya still fucking?” He cackled as Harpy paled. Kampos was smart enough to quickly retreat and flee as Harpy’s enraged screech rang in the small room, paired with Jericho’s howling laughter at the sight of the spirit charging after the fleeing demon.</p>
<p>“GET BACK HERE YOU VILE GOBLIN.”</p>
<p>“~Little birdy got a cream filling!~”</p>
<p>“KAMPOS.”</p>
<p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! This was my first NSFW fic, and it took me quite a while to get this fic to the point where I felt comfortable posting it. I love these characters a whole lot, so get ready for more that I've written about them in the future! Jericho belongs to my friend Robin, thank you for letting me ship my awkward birdman with your lad!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>